This invention relates generally to eye tracking, and more particularly to the use of adaptive parameters in image regions based on eye tracking information.
Images are rendered, encoded, and displayed to a user in a variety of different contexts. In many situations, the process for rendering, encoding, and transmitting an image for display to a user can consume a large amount of computing resources, especially when the image has a relatively high resolution such as 1080p or 4K or when the image is part of a sequence of frames that make up a video, such as a video file or a scene generated by a game application. This can lead to undesirable side effects such as higher power consumption and longer processing times.